A Reason To Smile
by tarryn.b
Summary: Gajeel has been kicked out of school after school with a no care attitude. What happens when he is sent to Fairy High and is forced into an encounter with a certain blue haired girl...
1. Chapter 1

**1**

I stood outside the big grey building feeling very annoyed. I wondered how many times I would be forced to go through this before my social worker got the picture. I just didn't care about school. It meant nothing to me. You would think being kicked out of five schools before would make that clear, but apparently sending me to a new school for the sixth time seemed like the solution to what others saw as a problem. I just didn't like school. It was a waste of my time filled with punks who were even more of a waste of my time. So really this was all the punks' fault. I couldn't help it that I got into countless fights at my previous schools. They needed to be taught a lesson and it was my job...no my responsibility to society to teach them that lesson. I guess my previous headmasters didn't agree with my kind of thinking. I doubted my new headmaster would agree.

Ring! That would be the school bell. I hated that sound. It meant the start of another boring long day at school and I didn't care too much to make my appointment with the headmaster, but it was either that or just stand here all day. The later seemed more exciting and I'm sure my social worker's head would explode if I missed my first day at my new school. That was an amusing thought. I laughed out loud.

'Is something amusing?' a voice echoed around me and I looked in its direction to see a short, elderly man standing in front of me. I eyed him up and down like he was of no importance to me. He wasn't. But my glare at him didn't take him by surprise or seem to upset him in anyway. In fact, it looked like he was smiling. This was annoying.

'None of your business old man,' I responded with my arms folded. He had no right to bother me. He was wasting my time. I turned to walk away with a determined step to never set foot in that grey building. I guess the old man had different plans for me.

'You can't intimidate me Mr Redfox,' his voice spoke, surprising me to hear my last name and I glanced back at him curiously. Then it hit me. He was my new headmaster.

'You're Principal Dreyar,' I muttered with rolled eyes and the old man smiled.

'Yes and you're late for our meeting Mr Redfox,' Principal Dreyar responded and I gritted my teeth. I hated that name.

'It's just Gajeel,' I mumbled, 'I don't use my last name.'

'Very well,' the old man simply shrugged after a long stare at me.

'Either way you're still late Gajeel. When you didn't show up, I decided to come look for you. I was warned you might try to skip today,' he continued as he signalled for me to come closer and I looked at him oddly. He wasn't just an old man. He was a crazy old man. Did he really think I would listen to him? He was in for a rude awakening. I wasn't one to take orders.

'I believe my finger is signalling for you to come closer,' Principal Dreyar said calmly and I shook my head stubbornly. He sighed without reacting like my past headmasters and instead took the few steps towards me. Suddenly I felt a pull on my ear as the old man forced me down to his level before pulling me towards the school's doors by my ear. Just who did this guy think he was?

'What are you doing?' I demanded as I tried to pull away from him, expecting it to be easy, but he was stronger than he looked.

'You can't do this!' I shouted, but the old man just laughed and forced me up the few steps. This was ridiculous. He had no right to treat me like this.

'You asked for it!' I warned him and I swung a punch at him, waiting for it to hit the old man's face, but it never did. He blocked my punch with his free hand and made it look like he used no effort to do so. This was no ordinary weak old man. I was shocked.

'Now are you going to stop this childish game and walk into your class with some dignity or would you rather the old man force you into your class. I'm sure your classmates would enjoy a good laugh,' Principal Dreyar said as he let go of my fist and ear while I glared at him. He waited patiently for me to respond as I pushed my empty school bag further up my shoulder with no intention to answer him.

'Very well then. We'll do it the hard, embarrassing way,' he told me as he stepped forward and I stepped back. I wasn't about to be dragged into class by my ear.

'Fine!' I spat as I stormed passed him with my hands in fists. I hated this guy already.

'Wise choice,' Principal Dreyar told me and he followed me through the school's open doors. I stopped when I was inside for two reasons. One: I didn't know where my class was and two: the inside of the school was nothing like the boring grey outside. It was painted a vibrant red with posters of upcoming school events and numerous school clubs. All the posters were so bright and colourful. There were so many colours. Too many. Yuck! I already hated everything about it.

'It's quite amazing isn't it,' Principal Dreyar said proudly next to me as I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Typical. Just typical. I was stuck in high school happy of hell. This was going to drive me crazy, and fast.

'You can judge it all you want to Gajeel, but I believe you will find this school to be different from others,' the old man told me as if he could read my thoughts and I looked doubtful, but this didn't seem to bother him. He was a cheerful old man. An annoyingly cheerful old man.

'Anyway, your class is just over here. You're in Mrs Dreyar's class...' he began as the name screamed inside my head.

'Your wife!' I cried. This day just kept on getting worse.

'My granddaughter-in-law,' Principal Dreyar corrected and my tense shoulders relaxed, not that it made it any better. 'Although she prefers to go by her name of Mirajane and is a very sweet teacher. Everyone loves being in her class.'

'But just a warning Gajeel, don't upset her. She might be small and sweet, but she can be very scary when upset,' Principal Dreyar warned me as if I cared. I didn't. I stuffed my hands into my pockets without responding and waited for the old man to show the way. Still my hostile behaviour did not affect him in any way and he walked to a nearby door as happy as ever. I groaned. He wasn't going to be as easy to break as my past headmasters. This was going to be hard work.

'Sorry to interrupt Mirajane,' Principal Dreyar said with a small knock on the door as he opened it and walked in. The quiet voices inside the classroom fell silent as the teacher at the front of the room turned her attention to the headmaster and I poked my head in. The beautiful face of the teacher took me by surprise. She looked so...so...so young! I had never seen a teacher look like her. And I have had my fair share of teachers.

'Hello Principal Dreyar,' Mirajane responded to his presence with a voice that was either adorably sweet or annoyingly sweet. I was still deciding on which one.

'Hello Mirajane. I'm terribly sorry for the disruption, but I have some exciting news. You have a new student,' the old man announced and voices erupted throughout the classroom as the purple haired teacher's eyes lit up. She was a happy-go-getter just like the old man. I sighed. What an irritating situation I was in.

'So I hope that we will all help make him feel welcomed,' the old man continued as a few students nodded in response to his words and I hung my head back with displeasure. Why me. I looked forward again when I heard a soft cough and saw the old man signalling for me to come in. I immediately tensed up. This part never got easier.

I took an unpleasant step forward and folded my arms as I stood next to the Principal, towering over him. I still couldn't believe he was stronger than me. I'd never admit it though. I felt many eyes stare at me as everyone in the rather large room turned their attention on me. I hated this. I REALLY hated this. I looked at my new teacher to try to distract myself and saw her entire face light up. That couldn't be good. She looked like I was about to become some sort of project to her. This place was so weird.

'Class this is Gajeel Re...' Principal Dreyar began, but paused when I glared at him and he stopped before he could finish my last name, 'Just Gajeel.'

'He's transferred from Phantom high and I've been telling him that I'm sure he will enjoy his time here so don't prove me wrong,' the old man finished with his introduction of me and it sounded more of a warning than a suggestion. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I don't think transferred was the right word and I doubted my time here would be anything but enjoyable. And I was determined to assure that my time here would be as short as possible.

'Welcome Gajeel!' Mirajane said enthusiastically and she suddenly grabbed my hands, bringing them close to her. I tried to pull away, but the sweet expression stopped me for a moment. I couldn't find the will to disappoint her. She was only being kind and doing her job. And she was doing it a lot better than any teacher I had known. Wait a minute! What was going through my head! Since when did I become weak minded! This school was missing with my head.

I quickly pulled away from Mirajane without looking at her. Her puppy dog eyes was something I didn't want stuck in my mind. The old man next to me smiled and I felt my face go red. Either because I was embarrassed or because I was furious.

'I hope that you will be very happy in my class. Now let's find you a seat,' Mirajane continued as if she had not noticed my antagonistic behaviour and I watched her look over the class.

'Aw yes, there is a seat next to Juvia,' She spoke as she pointed to an empty table at the back, next to a girl with blue hair. Our eyes met for a second and the schoolgirl stared at me, emotionless. I took a step forward, but stopped when I felt a touch on my arm and looked back at the smiling old man. I rolled my eyes.

'Enjoy your stay at Fairy High,' he imparted his final words for that day to me as he left the classroom and I walked to my assigned seat without a glance at anyone while they watched me flop down onto the wooden chair that was to be my spot from now on.

'Good then...' Mirajane started as she smiled at me before she continued with her lesson on a subject I didn't bother to know about. I immediately switched her off, only becoming aware to laughter every now and then. I leaned forward as I rested my chin dully in my hand and scanned the many faces in front of me. I saw a girl with long scarlet hair glancing a few times at a boy with blue hair who would smile at her before she looked away with a blush. It seemed like young love. I found it annoying and moved my attention away from them, feeling that I would lose my mind if I watched them any longer. In front of the lovebirds was a boy with black hair and a boy with pink hair. Their hands rushed quickly over the pages before them and I focused on them more to try to see what they were doing as they kept looking at each other, each with a smug grin. They were competing with each other. They were actually competing to see who could write the fastest. That's what I called a sad life. I looked away to a huge boy with purple hair like the teacher, sitting between a girl with the same coloured hair and a girl with long brown hair wearing glasses. The big boy seemed embarrassed and happy about something and I looked around for the reason. I quickly saw him holding hands under the table with the girl who wore glasses. What the heck! Was I stuck in some lovers' class!

'Annoying,' I muttered under my breath as I turned away from them feeling more frustrated by each passing second. I looked at the clock above Mirajane and groaned. There was still 20 minutes left of this class. 20 unbearable minutes. I turned my attention to the other side of the class and almost burst out laughing. A green haired boy was basically drooling over a girl with dark brown hair who didn't seem to notice that he existed. At the front of the class, next to the two competing boys, a girl with blonde hair and a girl with blue hair were both quickly taking notes from what Mirajane was saying. There was only one word for them. Nerds. But pretty ones. Even I had to admit that. There was no denying that the girls in the class were all very pretty in their own ways. I was hostile, but I was still a guy.

'Psss, Juvia,' I heard a voice whisper as I turned to a guy with long blonde hair at the back of the classroom. I saw him hand a note to the girl next to me and I noticed her face form into a frown as she read the note's words. The blonde guy next to her laughed with his black eyed companion. Juvia tore up the note and looked down at her desk, trying to ignore the two laughing boys.

'Is something funny Rufus?' Mirajane asked as her eyes moved from the blonde boy named Rufus to Juvia whose emotionless expression did not hide her cheerless eyes.

'No ma'am,' Rufus answered with a smug grin that I just wanted to punch off his face. I expected Mirajane to move on, but her unconvinced eyes remained on Juvia and I noticed the black haired boy in the front watching Juvia curiously.

'No ma'am,' Juvia responded softly as she shook her head and Rufus's grin widened with triumph. I felt my blood boil. Mirajane still didn't believe the situation to be innocent, but there was nothing she could do if Juvia didn't want to speak out and the purple haired teacher returned to the book she was reading. She didn't seem as enthusiastic as before. I couldn't blame her. I felt really irritated myself. I didn't get why Juvia didn't stand up for herself. If it was me, that Rufus guy would be face down on the tiled floor. Punks like him deserved to stay lying on the floor where they belonged.

'Shut up!' I screamed inside my head as I could still hear Rufus snickering at his enjoyment of upsetting Juvia. I looked to the blue haired girl staring at her desk and suddenly gasped. She looked so familiar. I knew her. I was surprised it took me this long to recognize her, but we were childhood friends in elementary school. She was my only friend. She moved away when I was eight and I never saw her again. But here she was. An older version of the little, awkward girl I remembered so well. She had been teased back then a lot. People saw her as different because she spoke in the third person and because her parents had abandoned her at a young age. The other kids saw her as weird, but really she was only ever shy and misunderstood.

'Juvia,' I whispered. It was so strange to say her name again. She turned her head towards me and a small smile spread on her familiar face.

'You remember,' she whispered back and I nodded. I only ever cared for one person and she was staring back at me. Her smile reminded me so much of our childhood together. A childhood shared between two kids who were seen as outcasts, but who understood each other. An understanding that went deeper than friendship. I had loved her. Not that kind of love that was romantic, but the kind of love that made two people family even though they shared no blood relation. She was my sister. And she was sad.

I saw her smile disappear when Rufus called her name again and I pulled my hands into fists. When I was young, I always stood up for Juvia and now was no different. I didn't care when my chair scrapped loudly against the floor as I stood up and Mirajane looked up from her book. But there was nothing she could do. Before she was even able to say anything, my fist had connected with Rufus's face and he was forced off his seat as his companion jumped to his feet. He looked angry. I smirked.

'You'll pay for that!' The boy shouted as he swung a punch at me, but I stopped it and pulled him forward.

'Stop!' Mirajane called out at me as everyone turned their attention to the fight and I punched the other boy to the floor, next to Rufus.

'Try laughing now,' I said sarcastically to them as Rufus tried to stand up and I put my foot on his chest, shaking my head.

'What's happening?' a voice demanded as the door swung open and a guy stepped inside the room with blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar over his one eye. He stopped when he saw the two boys on the floor and me standing over them. It looked like he wanted to smirk, but he forced a straight face and looked over at me knowingly.

'You must be Gajeel,' he guessed as he turned to Mirajane.

'What happened here?' he asked her as he pointed over at me and I watched my teacher glance my way.

'I don't know,' she lied, surprising me, 'I was reading to the class before I heard noises and when I looked up, this scene is what I saw Mr Dreyar,'

'Mr Dreyar...' I thought curiously and the tall blonde man seemed to understand her lie. The two stared at each other as if having a private conversation and suddenly I understood. They were married! That was her husband and the Principal's son. I was in so much trouble.

'Very well,' Mr Dreyar finally spoke after an unspoken decision was made and he looked at me with a sigh.

'All right Gajeel. Let's go,' he told me and I didn't hesitate to walk to him. I knew where I was going. I looked back at Juvia who was watching me and I shrugged. It was what I used to do to assure her I didn't mind getting into trouble. And by now I was used to it.

'I'll send Nurse Sherry to check on the two boys,' Mr Dreyar added as he directed his attention to Mirajane who nodded with appreciation before she looked at me. I met her eyes, expecting to see the same disapproval and distaste I had seen in my teachers before, but I was surprised to see none. She looked almost concerned for me. Maybe even a little pleased with what I had done. I quickly shook off this thought. It was obviously a state of mind. No teacher was ever pleased with a fight. I knew that from experience. I turned my attention away from Mirajane, my eyes meeting the eyes of the blue haired nerd for a second before I followed Mr Dreyar out of the classroom.

I walked casually behind Mr Dreyar as he escorted me to the one place I always found myself in all the schools I had been to. This walk was no surprise to me. It was only a matter of time before it happened. This was expected, but I didn't expect it so soon. I smiled. I was sure it was some kind of new record. I stopped outside a dark wooden door that opened after Mr Dreyar had knocked on it and had been invited in by the voice behind the door. I saw a word printed in big bold letters on the door as I entered the office after Mr Dreyar and the word was one I knew well. Principal.

'Well Gajeel that didn't take long at all,' Principal Dreyar spoke from where he sat at his desk, looking over some paperwork. I kept quiet as Mr Dreyar walked over to his grandfather and whispered something in the old man's ear. He seemed amused by whatever his grandson had said and looked at me with raised eyebrows before whispering something back to the blonde haired man.

'Thanks Laxus,' Principal Dreyar said out loud as Laxus nodded and left without another word, glancing at me with a smirk. He probably was happy I was getting into trouble. I was used to that.

'Please take a seat Gajeel,' Principal Dreyar added as he pointed at one of the chairs in front of his desk and I watched him suspiciously. He was oddly calm. I slowly sat down, expecting this all to be some kind of trick when he smiled kindly at me and leaned forward with no displeasure in his eyes.

'So you punched Rufus and Aria,' he said and I shrugged. I was gearing up to defend myself.

'So what,' I muttered, 'what kind of school system allows bullies to get away with being idiots? I was just giving them what they deserved.'

'I see,' the old man whispered after staring at me for a long minute and his facial expression hardened, 'I agree with you.'

'I don't care if you think what I did was wrong...' I started to argue, but stopped when his words registered inside my head and I looked at him shocked, 'you what?'

'I agree with you,' He repeated and I felt my mouth drop slightly. I never expected that.

'Rufus and Aria are bullies and it was only a matter of time before they got what was coming to them. I assure you that you're not the first who has wanted to punch them so I understand why you did. They deserved it. However...' Principal Dreyar spoke and I rolled my eyes. There it was. The objection. I knew it was too good to be true. Of course he didn't agree with what I did.

'...I don't believe violence was the answer,' he finished off and I looked away from him with folded arm. This room was a vibrant red just like the rest of the inside of the school. How annoying!

'Of course you don't,' I mumbled under my breath and the old man either didn't hear me or chose to ignore what I said.

'I know your kind Gajeel and when I say your kind, I'm not trying to be rude. You're tough and don't take any nonsense. You stand up for what you believe in, but you do it in an aggressive, hostile way. My grandson was very much like you. He ended up in prison,' Principal Dreyar informed me and I looked at him uninterested.

'Am I supposed to be scared by that?' I asked sarcastically and the old man laughed.

'No. It's just meant to remind you that there's a chance for change. My grandson did so and now he's happy...' the old man started to answer, but stopped when I burst out laughing. I had never gotten a lecture like this before. This man was a joke!

'He's no longer alone,' he added and my laughter immediately stopped. I looked at him wide eyed.

'I like being alone okay!' I shouted, furious that he had said that, as if suggesting I was unhappy. He knew nothing! Nothing!

'I never said you didn't Gajeel,' Principal Dreyar corrected me with an air of surprise.

'There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude,' he added patiently as his words hit me hard and I stared at him shocked. I tried to remind myself to act tough, but my act seemed so pointless now that someone saw through it.

'I'm not like your past headmasters. They kicked you out and gave up on you. That isn't me. You can burn down my school Gajeel, but still I will keep you here until you realise that there is someone who won't give up on you,' the old man continued and my fists started to tremble. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to shut up and he did, but it was worse than him speaking. His stare at me spoke a thousand words of promises and determination. There was no lie to what he had said. He meant every word and that scared me. I had never been scared before. But he was someone who wasn't just going to let me be this. To be what I had been for so long. He was making a mistake. I had to believe that he was making a mistake and would eventually give up, but his eyes disagreed with my belief. I watched him, still shocked before I forced myself to come to my senses and glared at him. He seemed amused by this and this only strengthened his words.

'What you did was for the right reasons. Maybe not in the right way, but I never find it fair punishing someone for good intentions. However, the fighting must be corrected and by public law I'm meant to punish you. I don't believe in detention or added homework. It doesn't teach you anything. So I have a different punishment in store for you. You'll probably see it as cruel, I see it as a reward more than a reprimand. I think you might come to thank me for it one day,' he spoke when I made no intention to do so. I watched his face light up with each word and something told me I would be begging for suspicion instead.

'We have a school play coming up and the director, who is also the writer of the play, needs help. You will be the director's assistant. Yes, I believe that will serve you quite well,' Principal Dreyar told me as I shot forward.

'What!' I spat, 'No! Rather just suspend me! I don't want to assist some drama nerd! I won't do it! I refuse!'

'I thought you might so believe me when I tell you Gajeel that I will come find you personally and drag you to play rehearsals and wherever else the director needs you to go. I will assure that you will be the best assistant ever because the director has put a lot of hard work into this play and I won't see it go to waste because of you. And I won't see you let this opportunity go to waste,' the old man warned me as I glared at him. I wasn't scared of him. He wouldn't really put that much effort and time in for me, 'You doubt me. That's fine, you can doubt all you want, but I will prove you wrong.'

'Just try me,' he added as his hard stare reminded me of his determination and a terrible realisation hit me. He wasn't lying. He would force me. I was going to HAVE to do this. I HATE this place!

'How long?' I demanded as Principal Dreyar smiled. He obviously never lost an argument.

'It's only two weeks. Two weeks and it's all over,' he answered as I groaned. Two weeks of my life I would never get back. Two weeks the old man was forcing on me. He was my least favourite person right now.

'Do we have a deal?' He asked as he held his hand out to me and I stared at it hesitantly. I REALLY didn't want to do this. I leaned forward, more annoyed than I had ever been and paused before reluctantly shaking his hand. I quickly pulled my hand away in response to a soft knock on the door and Principal Dreyar smiled as the door creaked open behind me.

'Just in time. Gajeel I would like you to meet the director of the school play...' he started to say enthusiastically as I turned around. Her! I was shocked to see the blue haired nerd from the front row staring back at me with a surprised expression.

'...Levy McGarden,'


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I opened the one door to one of the mall's entrance with a yawn. Every part of me was tired. I felt like I had barely slept. It was insanity to be up at eight in the morning on a Saturday. A Saturday! I had every intention to skip meeting up with Levy McGarden today to help her shop for things for the play. There were two reasons. One: I hated shopping and two: I had no desire to waste my Saturday with her. But ten minutes before I would have needed to leave to meet Levy on time, I was woken by a knock on my door. It was Principal Dreyar. He actually came to my house to assure I made the meeting on time. The crazy old man! This was my first day on the 'job' and I already hated everything about it.

I paused inside the mall. I didn't actually know the mall that well. It wasn't exactly a hang out place for me. I looked around at the many shops around me and was surprised at how many people were actually already at the mall. They all looked so happy. Stupid people.

'Gajeel!' a sweet voice called as I looked in its direction and saw Levy waving at me outside a material shop. So the nightmare begins.

'Hi,' I grumbled as I walked over to her and she frowned at me.

'What?' I moaned and she folded her arms.

'I know this isn't your idea of fun, but you could at least pretend you're excited,' she pointed out as I gave her a fake smile before she smiled, 'better.'

'I already bought the material because I came through earlier...' she started and I stared at her. Earlier! What was wrong with this girl!

'Now I need to find a smart tux next. Come on,' she finished as she unexpectedly grabbed my arm and pulled me after her. She wasn't afraid of me? Most girls took one look at me and ran in the opposite direction. I stared at her, surprised at the way she walked so confidently with me. I saw people stare, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. Just who was this Levy McGarden?

'I know there is a tux shop around here somewhere,' she said to herself and her grip on my arm remained. She looked left and right.

'There it is!' she cried, excited, surprising those around her as she pointed to the right and pulled me to the fancy looking shop. I immediately stopped, forcing Levy to a halt and she looked back at me questioningly. I shook my head.

'I can't go in there,' I told her. She looked at me oddly.

'And why not?' she demanded.

'Because people like me aren't welcomed in shops like that,' I answered stubbornly and Levy stared at me confused before rolling her eyes.

'Don't be ridiculous,' she said sharply, compelling me to follow her as we moved closer to the shop.

'Besides, I didn't take you for one who cared about the opinion of others,' she added smugly, surprising me as a bell sounded from somewhere the moment we stepped into the shop. I stopped next to Levy uneasily. Fancy was never my thing. I watched as a smartly dressed man walked over and took one look at us before his face turned into one I had seen so many times. I was really out of place.

'May I help you?' the man asked Levy and he eyed me distastefully. It didn't bother me. I was used to it. I was more bothered by my posh surroundings.

'Yes please. We're from Fairy High and we need a tux for our upcoming school play,' Levy answered and the man's eyes lit up.

'Fairy High,' he exclaimed, excited and I looked at him oddly.

'Please do come in. Come sit,' he invited as he gestured to a red couch in front of a neat row of suit jackets. Levy accepted his invitation as if expecting it while I lingered where I was before Levy looked at me expectedly. For someone so small, she sure was demanding, even without words.

I moved slowly to sit next to her, feeling uncomfortable by the softness of the couch and the eagerness the man watched me with.

'Would you like anything to drink?' he asked me, taking me by surprise as I looked at Levy questioningly and she laughed.

'Yes please. I will have a tea thank you,' she responded to the man's questions and looked at me encouragingly while the man waited keenly for my 'order'. I got the feeling he wouldn't go away until I gave him a drink to bring.

'Um yeah...tea as well,' I answered as he seemed pleased with this and excused himself to go fetch our drinks. I stared where he had been standing, half expecting this nightmare to wake me up. But it was real. Within seconds this man went from distrusting me to absolutely adoring me and it was all because of two words. Fairy High.

'Levy,' I muttered hesitantly as she got up to examine the suit jackets in front of us.

'Yes,' she replied without looking back at me and I felt uneasy. I had never really had a conversation with anyone. At least not anyone who wasn't Juvia or who wasn't scolding me.

'You're being ridiculous,' I told myself as I came to my senses and quickly reminded myself that this was not how I was. I needed to man up!

'Why did that man's attitude change when you mentioned Fairy High?' I asked, trying to act as uninterested as possible, but I actually found myself curious to know.

'Oh that's normal. Most people react that way when Fairy High is mentioned because it's the top school in the country and has a lot of money. People love to associate their businesses with Fairy High,' Levy explained without much interest. This surprised me. I couldn't understand how someone like me ended up in the top school in the country. I was never in the top of anything.

'People don't choose to go to Fairy High. Fairy High chooses them,' Levy continued when I did not respond and it was like she could understand my thoughts. I looked at her confused. She was making no sense.

'What do you mean?' I asked. This time I didn't try to act indifferent. I really wanted to know.

'Every student at our school was taken out of their previous school and put into Fairy High by request of Principal Dreyar,' Levy answered as she turned away from examining a grey suit and looked at me, noticing my surprised expression, 'We all come from either troubled backgrounds or rough starts.'

'Why would Principal Dreyar care to bring in troubled kids?' I inquired thoughtfully, trying to understand it myself and Levy smiled.

'He does it to give us a second chance. To help us have a different kind of life by finding a place where we belong and can fit in. We all started where you are right now Gajeel,' she explained as my face turned red with anger when I realised what she was saying.

'So I'm just some project to him?' I demanded, furious at this thought. I didn't need help. Especially not some old man's help!

'Oh calm down!' Levy ordered me, again surprising me by such fierceness from such a small person, 'Principal Dreyar would never see anyone as just a project. He wants to help and not because it's the right thing or for some kind of praise, he does it because he wants to. He WANTS to give everyone a second chance.'

'I don't need a second chance!' I told Levy stubbornly and she folded her arms irritably. She thought I was being unreasonable.

'Don't you want a different life?' she asked me and I glared at her. Nothing was wrong with the life I had now.

'A different life of what?' I spat sarcastically and Levy's annoyed expression changed to that of what looked like compassion.

'A life without solitude,' she answered softly, surprising me. There was that word again. The same word the old man had used to throw me for a loop. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but found that no words come out as silence surrounded us. Levy was staring at me with the same hard, determined look that the old man had used. What was it with these Fairy High people? I just wanted to be left alone. But they were determined to ruin this.

'Have you found anything you like?' the man from before asked as he walked over from a closed off area with a silver tray. The tense atmosphere immediately changed as Levy smiled over at him with a nod and I looked down at the floor.

'I quite like the black suit with the shine. It pops out and that's what I'm looking for,' she answered enthusiastically as the man's face brightened and he carefully placed the tray on the small coffee table in front of me. He smiled at me as he handed a cup of tea to me and I awkwardly muttered something of a thank you. I wasn't used to this treatment.

'That is a really good choice, one of our finest suits,' he responded with pleasure, handing Levy her own cup of tea, 'What size will you need?'

'Hmmm I wonder,' Levy said softly and it took me a while to notice that she was staring at me thoughtfully while I tried to figure out how anyone held such a small, delicate cup. Small and delicate like Levy. Wait! What was I saying! It's thoughts like that that will turn me into a Fairy High robot.

'What size are you?' she asked me curiously as I stared at her blankly, shrugging. I had never worn anything fancy before.

'Oh we'll measure you!' the man exclaimed with excitement and I watched him rush behind the door for employees only. Something told me that whatever was happening was not going to be pleasant for me.

'What's going on?' I asked Levy warily and she smiled knowingly at me.

'He's going to measure you so we know what size suit you must try on,' she explained and her words screamed inside of my head.

'What!' I cried, 'I'm not trying on no suit!'

'Oh relax will you! It's only for now. The actor who needs to wear it is about the same size as you so you just need to try it on to make sure it fits properly,' Levy told me and I shook my head.

'No ways!' I refused. She glared at me.

'So you're not scared to punch a random stranger, but you're scared to try on a suite,' Levy said sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips and I turned away from her with folded arms. I wasn't going to fall for her tricks. She wasn't going to win this argument, but she wasn't going to back down either. I could feel her stare on me and I met her eyes with my own determined, stubborn look.

It wasn't long before the man came through holding a long measuring tape, so excited that he didn't even pick up on the tension in the air. He looked at me with a wide smile and I stayed seated. He edged closer to me as if I hadn't seen him and Levy watched me expectedly.

'Shall we measure you then?' the man asked when I did not make any mention to move. And I wasn't going to. I had never worn a suit before and I wasn't going to start now because some blue haired girl wanted me to. I absolutely refused. She could stare at me all she wanted. I wasn't trying on a suit just for her!

I hated this school. And I hated this play. It was bad enough that I had to waste my morning and most of my afternoon at school, now I had to waste the rest of the day with this stupid play. I would rather have gone home after school ended today, but was instead stuck in the school's grand hall with the rest of the cast and crew for the play. So many different voices echoed around me which rolled all into one annoying noise. And the worst part was I stood amongst the different students, holding the stupid suit I was forced to try on a few days ago while Levy rushed around. The same Levy who had become the boss of my life lately. The same Levy who I wanted to say no to over and over again, but the word would never come out. I could argue and fight with her all I wanted, but I never won. I wish I could say I hated her, but I didn't. Even someone as stubborn as me couldn't lie about the hold that small blue haired girl had on me. And I couldn't understand why. I had never listened to anyone. I never cared about what others thought. But lately hers mattered and it annoyed me. I looked across the hall at Levy and watched as she spoke to the lead character of her play. Natsu Dragneel. He was the pink haired guy that was in the same class as me – the competitive one. I knew his name now and not by choice. Levy had forced me to learn all the names of those in the play. I glared at her, trying to hate her, but no luck. I just couldn't get to that feeling of resentment, at least not with her. I watched how she pushed her red reading glasses higher up her nose. I noticed that she always did that when she was concentrating. It was cute. I smiled somewhat. She was cute.

'Wait! What!' I screamed inside my head. What was I saying? What was I doing? I never smiled. Smirked, yes, but only when I was beating up some punk. I NEVER smiled. I was losing it. I had to get out of this place and away from her before it was too late. I quickly turned around, my eyes locked on the open doors of the hall and took a step forward.

'Gajeel,' her sweet voice called. I tried to block it out. I couldn't let her have such a hold on me. I needed to get her out of my head and get back to my senses.

'Gajeel,' a voice called, but this time it sounded different. I looked behind me and stopped immediately. Juvia stood in front of me with a small smile on her face. I wouldn't admit it, but I loved seeing her smile. It was such a rare thing to see on her pretty face. I would never admit the hold Levy had on, but I didn't mind in my own strong willed way to confess that I cared greatly about Juvia. She was the only person who had ever cared about me. And I was happy to have her back in my life. The first two days were a little weird. We didn't say much to each other even though we had been a part for a long time. But slowly things started to take its course. Slowly it went back to how it was, like we had never been separated.

'Can you help Juvia please?' she asked me and I nodded before I even knew what it was she needed me to do. She smiled again. I put down the things I was holding for Levy on a nearby chair and followed Juvia across the hall. I glanced over at Levy. Why? I don't know. I caught her looking at me and she quickly turned away. I wished I never looked because at that moment something weird happened inside my stomach. It was a feeling I had never experienced before and I found myself having to force another smile away.

'Juvia isn't tall enough to reach the top of the pillar to paint it with the white paint,' she explained to me as she pointed at the cupboard pillar she had made. Juvia was helping out with the set design for the play. She was very creative.

'Don't worry shortie, I've got it,' I teased her and patted her on the head. She laughed softly and stepped back to give me room. There wasn't much left to paint and I tried to look as uninterested as possible while holding the paintbrush. I didn't mind helping Juvia, but I still had an image to maintain. I looked beyond the pillar at Gray Fullbuster. He wasn't that far from where I stood with Juvia. He was playing the villain in the play and was going over some lines with Natsu. They were trying to outdo the other...again. Those two never stopped competing. I noticed Juvia watching them...well at least one of them. I wondered why she didn't just ask Gray for his help. It was obvious to everyone, even him, that she liked him...a lot. I tried to speak to her once about him, but she just went blood red and quickly changed the subject. He clearly made her very nervous. I sighed. I wouldn't have to be painting if she would just speak to the guy. I tried to change my thoughts before I could get annoyed with my situation. I looked at the pillar. I still had a little bit to paint. My eyes moved to the stage. I saw Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes standing close together and whispering. They both had red cheeks. They were playing the roles of the parents of Natsu's character. How convenient. They basically acted like a married couple with all their lovey-dovey laughing and blushing. It was sickening.

'Since when do you notice other people?' Juvia asked, taking me by surprise. I looked at her smiling face and felt annoyed. I was losing my edge.

'I don't,' I mumbled and resumed the painting of the pillar.

'Erza and Jellal are the talk of the school. They are such a power couple. They are both top students, but it wasn't always like that,' Juvia started to explain like I cared. I didn't. 'Jellal was a bit of a bad boy and had a reputation for causing trouble before Erza came to the school. She didn't stand for any of his nonsense and it wasn't long before she straightened him out. He turned himself around and they've been inseparable since. They've been together for two years now.'

'The interesting thing is that they actually knew each other from when they were young,' she finished off and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She noticed this and quickly shook her head.

'Juvia isn't implying anything!' she screamed at me and everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to look at her oddly. Her face burned up. I wanted to tease her, but I also felt sorry for her. She got embarrassed so easily. She buried her face in her hands to hide herself away from everyone, but they had all resumed their different tasks and I gently touched her arm.

'I was only joking Juvia,' I assured her, but this didn't move her.

'No one is looking anymore,' I added and she slowly looked up from her hands. She wasn't so red now. She sighed, but froze the moment she heard him call her name. She always did that whenever he spoke to her.

'Juvia,' Gray called over to her, but she didn't respond. I rolled my eyes and pushed her in his direction. She stumbled over to him and Gray stepped forward to help her steady herself. He quickly pulled away from her and put his hands in his pockets grudgingly. And I thought I was stubborn.

'Gray called Juvia,' she muttered so softly that I doubted Gray could hear her, but he gave a stiff nod.

'Levy told me that you're in charge of the set for my big fight scene?' Gray muttered. I wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement. Juvia nodded and her face began to redden again.

'Juvia is,' she responded. It sounded like she was unsure of herself. I rolled my eyes. This was painful to listen to, but I stayed where I was. I wanted to make sure Juvia wasn't mistreated by this stubborn guy.

'Levy suggested we brainstorm ideas together,' Gray told a surprised Juvia, 'so do you want to come over to my place after practice?'

'Um...' was all Juvia managed to say. I wanted to scream at her. Yes. Just say yes, but she continued to stare at Gray with wide eyes. I half expected Gray to laugh her off and walk away. But he didn't. This surprised me. Most guys found Juvia a little weird and didn't give her much time. I was the exception because I knew the real Juvia. I knew the caring, sweet Juvia that most people didn't take time to know. Gray still didn't walk away. He kept waiting. He looked unwilling to do so, but he still stayed. I watched him carefully. Was he up to something? No. He was...he was...blushing! I saw the slight red on the tip of his cheeks and was shocked. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed and saw Levy watching the conversation with a small smile. She turned around with a triumphant look and this confused me. Did she set this up on purpose? That blue haired girl continued to surprise me every day.

'Are you busy after school?' Gray asked. He seemed a little determined to get a yes out of Juvia. Though he still remained begrudging about it.

'No!' Juvia blurted out as she waved her hands out in front of her and Gray took a step back. This wasn't going well.

'Juvia isn't busy,' she added shyly and Gray seemed to relax slightly.

'Okay then. I will meet you outside the hall after practice and we can go to my house together,' he told her coldly and walked away before she could respond. I take a cautious step forward in case Juvia suddenly passed out. I wouldn't put it passed her. She didn't move.

'Let's begin practice everyone!' Levy spoke through her megaphone. I glanced at her and she gave me a thumbs up with her usual sweet smile. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Was she doing it just to me? Was it even meant for me? It could have been for someone behind me. I didn't like that. I quickly looked behind me, but no one was there. It was for me. It had to be. I wanted it to be. Wait! Why did I even care? I didn't care. I don't care. I quickly shook my head and flicked Juvia on the nose. She came to her sense and looked up at me, blushing.

'Enjoy your date later on,' I whispered to her with a wink and she went blood red. I walked over to where Levy stood near the stage with a smirk. Maybe I did smirk for other reasons other than beating punks up. I still didn't smile though.

'We are going to practice the kissing scene,' Levy told everyone and I looked at Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia. They were both standing on the stage. Lucy was playing Natsu's love interest in the play. I think she wished that it was more than just in the play. She was blushing heavily, but Natsu didn't notice. I shook my head. In some ways that guy was so dim-witted. He stared at Levy blankly and then smiled.

'All right! I'm all fired up!' he shouted excitedly and pulled Lucy towards him before Levy even had a chance to call "start." Lucy was startled. Natsu had no idea what his actions were making her feel. Face palm. That was all I could do in reaction to the hopeless scene in front of me. Natsu really was clueless.

'Natsu that's not how it goes in the play!' Levy cried, his lips inches from Lucy's. Smack! The sound of the palm of Lucy's hand connecting with Natsu's face echoed loudly around the hall and Lucy stepped away from Natsu, flustered. Gray and Erza stood at the back of the stage shaking their heads while the hall fell silent and Natsu stared at Lucy with a dumbfounded expression. Then he got cross.

'What was that for?' he demanded, his face burning with anger. I swear he would breathe out fire if he could. Lucy shouted back at him, telling him that what he did wasn't a part of the play and Natsu defended himself by saying that he was just following Levy's instructions. I side glanced at Levy and was surprised to see how calm she looked. She was even smiling a little. She looked at me and shrugged.

'I knew that when I cast them together that it would be a challenge,' she whispered to me with a giggle. This caught me off guard and I quickly looked away. I tried my best to ignore her, but the sound of her laughter filled my mind and I found myself fighting the urge to look at her. I wanted to see her. I wanted to hear her laugh again. No! I had no desire whatsoever that had to do with her. I had to remain strong.

'Let's just all calm down,' Levy said as she walked onto the stage, but Natsu and Lucy continued to argue. I looked at Levy again, but only because she was the one speaking. At least that's what I told myself.

'Enough!' Erza shouted with a voice that no one could ignore. Natsu and Lucy immediately obeyed and both coward away from Erza's intense glare on them. I could see why she was student president. No one dared to challenge her.

'Thank you Ezra,' Levy said sweetly and she smiled at the scarlet haired girl before walking up to Natsu.

'I appreciate your enthusiasm Natsu, but the scene is more of a gentle one rather than a forceful one,' she continued. She was very clever with words and handled the situation smoothly. The heated situation just seconds ago seemed to disappear with the calmness of her voice. 'The character you play has been waiting for this moment for a very long time. You're finally going to kiss the love of your life.'

'Now I want you to turn to Lucy and look deeply into her brown eyes,' Levy finished off as she took Natsu by his waist and turned him. He didn't flinch at Levy's touch, but I did. Something inside of me felt angry. Why was she touching him? She didn't have to touch him. He knew how to turn and look at something. It was strange. This was another feeling I had never experienced before. I wanted to run on stage and punch Natsu. But why? Sure he was a dimwit, but he hadn't done any wrong. I tried to distract my thoughts. I needed to find something else to focus on. I tapped my foot impatiently. I looked at Elfman and Evergreen. They were also in my class. They kept glancing at each other and then looking away. They were dating each other and were trying to keep their relationship a secret. They weren't very good at it. Watching them only made me feel worse. There was too much lovey-dovey going on for my liking. I was living in a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Knock, knock! Now what? Who could possibly be at my door at 8 in the morning on a public holiday? There was no school and thankfully no play business to take care of. This was my day off and someone was ruining it. I pulled the cover of my blanket over my head and hoped the person would go away. No such luck. They continued to knock repeatedly on my door. I clinched my fists together and slowly got up. I did not like to be forced awake. I yawned as I walked over to my door. I was angry.

'What!' I screamed as I pulled open my door and a small fist knocked against my chest. I blinked blankly, surprised to see Levy staring back at me with a red face. I looked down and saw her small hand against my bare chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt! I stumbled back with a fright and Levy turned her back on me, her eyes closed shut.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' she kept shouting and I grabbed a shirt thrown over my couch. I looked around my little apartment and realised that it was a mess. I never cared before, but I didn't want Levy to see this. It doesn't matter! It's just some girl. I felt angry at myself for thinking that, but I quickly shook my head and regained my senses. I pulled the shirt on and put my hand on Levy's head. She wouldn't shut up.

'It's not like it was bad,' I muttered, annoyed and tired. I forced her to turn to look at me and wasn't prepared for it. She stared up at me with her big, hazel eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks. Her hands were gasped together in front of her and her blue hair waved softly against the wind from outside. Darn she was cute. Stop thinking that!

'What do you want?' I demanded. I didn't wait for her to respond as I turned my back on her and walked further into my apartment.

'I wanted to know if you would like to come help me do some running around at the mall for the play,' Levy answered and I looked at her with every intention to say no. I stopped. Her big eyes looked so hopeful and I couldn't say it. Just say it! N...O. I opened my mouth, but the word wouldn't come out.

'I thought today was your day off,' I pointed out with a frown. That wasn't what I wanted to say.

'The director doesn't get to rest, especially when the play is next week,' Levy responded with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

'If you're not careful, you're going to wear yourself out,' I told her – not that I cared. Levy shrugged.

'There will be plenty of time to rest after the play is finished,' she assured me and I looked at her doubtfully. She was a stubborn, little thing.

'Now are you coming with me or not?' she asked with her hands on her hips. She was trying to be demanding. She was succeeding at being cute. I sighed. I really hated that word. Every part of me was screaming for me to say no.

'I haven't even showered,' I mumbled. This was my best way of saying no to Levy. It was pathetic.

'I'll wait,' she shrugged and flopped down onto my couch. I wanted to tell her to get out, but she looked so comfortable. It suited her sitting on my couch. What was I saying? I stepped away from her quickly and ducked into my room. I locked my door and slammed my body against it. I was safe here. She couldn't get to me in my room.

'I'm going to take a look around if that's okay,' she called out to me. Darn her sweet voice! I didn't want her going through my place, but I didn't want to open my door either. I stood still for a very long time, just listening to slight noises coming from the other side of my door. I still didn't move. It felt like hours before I actually climbed into my shower and got dressed for the day. I looked at my clock and was surprised. It had only been an hour. I wondered if Levy was still waiting. It sounded quiet. I doubted she was still there. I opened my door and walked out, convincing myself that I was happy she was gone. I was wrong.

'Surprise!' Levy cried happily with a duster in her hand. I didn't even know I owned one of those.

'Do you like it?' she asked eagerly. I couldn't speak. I was shocked. My apartment was...was clean. It was never clean.

'Did...you...' I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Just what was she playing at?

'You're not a very easy person to read you know. I can't tell if you're happy or...' she began, but I immediately cut her off. I didn't want her owing me any favours. I wasn't some charity case.

'You don't owe me anything for helping you with the play,' I said grudgingly as I folding my arms and looked away from her. She stared at me, surprised before folding her own arms. She wasn't impressed.

'I didn't do this to pay you back,' she told me sternly. She was a feisty little thing, 'I don't owe you anything.'

'Then why did you do it?' I demanded. I didn't need any more reasons to think highly of her.

'Because I wanted to do something nice for you!' she retaliated, surprising me. 'Because believe it or not Gajeel, people don't always need a reason to be kind!'

'And...because...' she hesitated and the tip of her cheeks turned red. Was she blushing?

'...because you're my friend,' she muttered. I was taken aback. I didn't expect that. I didn't hear that word very often. I almost never heard it. I stared at her. Her hazel eyes showed no signs of doubt and I realised she really did consider me a friend. But why? I had done nothing to earn her friendship. I pushed her away as much as I could and fought against everything she asked of me. Why didn't she just resent me like most people? Why wasn't she scared of me? I couldn't understand why this tiny blue haired girl before me would ever consider me a friend. But she did.

'But if you don't like it, I'll just put it back the way it was,' Levy snapped and turned towards my little kitchen. She started to unpack the now tidy cupboards and I saw her little hands tremble. She was upset. I looked at her more carefully and saw tears in her eyes. I had hurt her. Something inside of me moaned and I didn't understand why. It was another feeling unfamiliar to me. I kept feeling things around this girl that I had never felt before. I wanted the feeling to go away. I quickly reached out for her hand and gently stopped her. This surprised her. It surprised me too.

'Um thanks,' I muttered hesitantly. This was uncomfortable. I didn't want to say more, but Levy looked unsatisfied with just that one word. This was torture.

'And sorry...I'm not an um people person,' I finished off, swallowing my pride. This was hard. Levy gave me a long, hard stare before she slowly began to smile. The smile suited her better. I didn't like the look of tears on her.

'I know worse,' she whispered and put down the plate she was holding. I remembered I was still holding her arm and quickly let go. We both stepped away for each other and looked around for a change of topic. My face felt hot and I kept hearing an annoying drumming noise in my ears. Was I getting sick?

'Shall we go?' Levy eventually asked and I was grateful for the distraction. I nodded my head. I watched her grab her bag and jacket and walk to my front door. She seemed so happy now. I didn't even try to argue against going. She had won this battle. She always did.

Shopping at the mall with Levy was different from before. It was a whole new experience. I was very aware of the closeness between us when we walked and the touch of her hand on my arm every time she saw something she liked or needed. It bothered me because I couldn't stop thinking about it. I noticed when guys looked her way. I didn't like that. I saw her struggle with her bags and felt a sudden need to carry them for her. I never did that. This was all new to me. Levy didn't seem different though. She was her usual, happy self. She smiled everywhere we went and always introduced me whenever she stopped to talk to someone she knew. I wasn't used to that. The biggest change I noticed was the smirking. I would catch myself smirking every now and then. I didn't like that. At least I think I didn't. No I definitely didn't! I needed to remember who I was. I needed to stay the same. But the more time I spent with Levy, the more this seemed impossible.

'Levy!' A familiar voice called out from inside a cafe we were walking by. I turned to look for the source of the noise and saw Levy's face light up. Oh no! I saw Lucy waving cheerfully in our direction with Natsu and Gray smiling on either side of her. I was surprised they weren't competing at something. Erza and Jellal also sat at the table with the blue haired guy's arm casually around his girlfriend. There was one more person sitting with them. She had their back to us, but I would recognise that blue hair and black hat anywhere. Juvia! I didn't expect to see her sitting there. Before I even had time to comprehend this, Levy was tugging on my arm and pulling me towards her enthusiastic friends. I wanted to fight her on this. I didn't belong here, but my voice wouldn't come out. It plain out refused. This was getting tiring.

'Hi everyone,' Levy greeted them happily and I grunted in their direction when they all looked at me. If they were expecting me to pretend to be enjoying this, they were going to be disappointed. The only person I looked at was Juvia. She smiled pleasantly at me and I smirked. I noticed Gray watching the two of us.

'What are you doing here Levy?' Erza asked, making casual conversation. Was I the only one who felt awkward?

'Gajeel and I are doing last minute shopping for the play,' she explained with her usual cute smile. Darn that smile!

'Poor Gajeel. You're always being roped in,' Lucy giggled and I shrugged. I didn't know how to act in this situation. This was all new to me. I saw Jellal look at me with a raised eyebrow.

'I understand how you feel Gajeel. The things we do for them,' he laughed and suddenly punched me on my arm. My anger rose. It didn't hurt, but he had no reason to hit me. I hadn't done anything wrong to him.

'He's just teasing. It was a joke.' Juvia whispered to me and I calmed down by the touch of her hand on my arm. The others laughed, unaware of what Juvia had said to me and she shook her head at me.

'You really don't get it,' she muttered. I really didn't. I looked around, trying to understand. Erza was looking at Levy knowingly. Levy was blushing. Natsu was clueless and Lucy was rolling her eyes at him. Gray was focused on Juvia's hand on my arm and Jellal was smirking at me. I slowly understood. 'The things we do for THEM.' I didn't do things for Levy. This was my punishment. There was no them. There was no us. I started to retreat. Juvia noticed. She yanked on my arm and forced me onto the seat next to her. I glared at her, but she simply smiled. She looked away from me and spoke cheerfully to Erza next to hear. Gray watched them with his hands casually behind his head. I watched Levy sit down next to me and start a conversation with Lucy and Natsu. She was very close. Her elbow touched my arm and it made me feel weird. I tried to ignore this and saw Jellal grinning at me. I looked away and frowned. I didn't like this. I wanted to leave, but I was trapped between the girl I cared about and the girl I tried not to care about. Would this nightmare never end?!

'Can I get you something to drink?' a smiling waitress came over to ask. I was grateful for something to distract my thoughts.

'I'll have a chocolate shake please,' Levy responded kindly. The brunette waitress wrote down Levy's order and then looked towards me eagerly. I shook my head. I didn't have money to spend. She walked away and I looked for another reason to not think about a particular blue haired girl next to me.

'The costumes for the play are really pretty,' I heard Lucy say to Levy who nodded in agreement.

'And the set designs look amazing,' Erza added, speaking a little louder so that everyone at the table could hear.

'You did a really good job Juvia,' Jellal told Juvia and she smiled with gratitude. She had done a great job.

'That's why I asked Juvia to do it. I know how talented she is,' Levy said and Juvia blushed.

'Thank you,' she muttered shyly. I nudged her playfully and she laughed at me. I looked at Gray watching us as he stood up and stretched.

'I have to pick up a jacket for the play at the dry cleaners quick. I'll be back a little later,' he told everyone before looking only at Juvia.

'Do you want to come with?' Gray asked her and she was surprised by the question. She looked like she was about to burst, but she managed to control whatever emotion she was feeling and slowly stood up with a nod while Gray waited for her. They walked away together. Juvia beaming and Gray with folded arms. I sighed. I didn't understand those two.

'They're making progress, slowly, but it's getting there,' Erza said with a satisfied smile and her boyfriend nodded next to her.

'And Levy and her play is the reason why,' Lucy added cheerfully while Levy laughed. Natsu looked from Lucy and Levy with a confused expression and I tried to act uninterested.

'Huh? What are you all on about?' he demanded and Lucy rolled her eyes.

'Honestly Natsu you are so clueless sometimes,' she muttered and Natsu frowned at her.

'Don't worry Natsu, you're next,' Levy told him with a wink in his direction. I didn't like that and Natsu didn't understand. He sat back sulking while Erza and Jellal laughed at his expression of displeasure. Lucy blushed next to him while Levy watched on knowingly and I...while I wanted to disappear. This was torture. I turned to the open seat next to me. Juvia was gone now. I had space to leave and I inched forward eagerly. I was wrong. My exit was blocked by the waitress showing up with Levy's drink. She reached over me to give Levy her chocolate shake, said some words to her I chose to ignore and left with what seemed like a forced sweet smile. This was my chance. Again it was taken away from me when I felt her soft touch on my arm.

'This is really good,' Levy said to me and she pushed her shake in front of me. I looked at her confused.

'Try some,' she offered sweetly. I wanted to say no and leave like I usually would do, but again her big hazel eyes kept me in my place. I just couldn't shake her off. This was getting out of control. I felt my body stiffen when her hand remained on my arm. Did she know it was still there? Did she want it to be there? Why did I even care?

'It won't hurt you,' she teased and I looked at the others to see them all distracted in their own conversations. I leaned forward and took a quick sip. It was really good. I looked away grudgingly. I wasn't up to admit that to the smiling girl next to me. I heard her giggle softly and looked at her again. I was surprised to see her cheeks go red.

'Thank you,' she spoke softly. The others still did not acknowledge our exchange. I preferred it that way.

'For what?' I asked stubbornly and she looked down at her lap timidly. I was thinking that word again. Cute. Darn her!

'I know this isn't your kind of thing and that you don't like being here. So thank you for putting up with it. Being around my friends, and that includes you, helps me to feel calm and not to be overwhelmed by everything that needs to be done. I appreciate your patience,' Levy whispered her response and it stunned me. Great! Just great! Now I definitely couldn't leave.

Yawn! These play practices were really cutting into my sleep time. I could think of a hundred things I would rather do with my time after school than be here in the hall helping with the play. But I could also think of one reason I wouldn't leave. It scared me. I had never felt so trapped before, so unlike myself. And every time I would try to break free, she would pull me right back in. It was a little easier when I wasn't around her, but Principal Dreyar was always there to make sure I showed up for things. It was irritating and it was getting to me. I sat with folded arms on a chair near the stage. Levy was on the stage talking to Natsu and Lucy. They were going through the kissing scene again. Natsu was still dense. Levy was determined to get the scene right as she said it was the heart of the play. I just wished the play was a thing of the past so I could get back to my normal, not caring life. Huh? I suddenly realised my name was being said.

'Gajeel,' Levy called again. I looked up at her and she gestured for me to come to her. This couldn't be good. I moved slowly onto the stage and stopped as far away from Levy as looked normal. I wanted to keep as far away from her as possible. But this was going to prove hard to do.

'Let's pretend we're playing the characters that Natsu and Lucy are playing,' Levy told me and she reached out for my hand. Her touch was so soft and her hand so tiny in mine. The feel of her skin against mine sent a tickling sensation up my arm and I instantly pulled away. She laughed.

'I won't hurt you,' she teased, but no one else heard her. She wasn't making fun of me, she was trying to encourage me. I shook my head.

'I don't act,' I said sternly and she rolled her eyes.

'Just like you don't try on suits or carry girlie bags or talk on the phone for long,' she pointed out and I frowned. She was naming all the things I said I don't do, that I did for her. But I didn't do any of those things, not until she came into my life.

'Now just pretend we're long time lovers,' she started to say and I tensed up. Pretend what?! She didn't even wait for a response from me. Man was she bossy! Bossy and cute. Stop that!

'Just look into my eyes...' she continued gently. I stepped back when she reached for my hand again, but stopped when I made the mistake of actually looking into her eyes. Her intense hazel stare held my attention. Her hand fit into mine perfectly and her touch sent the same feeling as before up my arm again. I didn't pull away. She leaned closer to me and I leaned closer to her. It seemed like the right thing to do. It was the only right thing at that moment. But what was I doing? What...was...I...Ring! The hourly school bell rang loudly in my ears and I was snapped out of whatever trance I was in. My lips were inches from hers. I suddenly realised what I was doing and quickly pulled away. The people around us clapped. They were pleased with our performance and that's just what it was. It was reality, but it wasn't me. This situation was a dangerous one and Levy didn't even look fazed. She turned to speak to Natsu and Lucy and explained that the scene should be played out just as was demonstrated. This was madness! I was weak and getting weaker the longer I stayed in her presence. She was dangerous. I had to get away and quick. I jumped off the stage and sprinted for the hall doors. I covered my hands over my ears because I knew she would call my name. I knew she would try to pull me back, but not this time. This time I would get away. I pushed passed people making their way home and stumbled into the outside passage of the hall. I was almost free. I just needed to do one more thing. I ran down the passage, passing door after door. There was a particular door I was looking for. There was only one person who could give me back my freedom and he had to give it back.

'You have to take me off of the play!' I demanded as I burst into Principle Dreyar's office. He wasn't alone. His son, Laxus sat on the other side of the big wooden table with Mr Doranbolt. He was a substitute teacher doing his last year of college. I heard he liked younger women. But that didn't matter now. I didn't care that they were there.

'I'll do any other kind of punishment, just not this stupid play!' I told the principal firmly and he looked at me unfazed.

'You still have a week left Gajeel,' Principal Dreyar informed me and I groaned.

'I know that, but I can't do this anymore!' I shouted at him. I wished the old man would just listen.

'And why not?' He asked calmly and I folded my arms.

'I just can't okay!' I spat. I wasn't about to tell him why.

'I'm afraid I cannot help you unless you give me a valid reason Gajeel,' Principal Dreyar told me and I stood glaring at him. I waited for him to change his mind, but he remained stubborn in his decision and I let out an annoyed groan.

'Fine!' I shouted and stormed out of his office. I slammed the door behind me as loud as I could and punched the wall outside. Stubborn old man! This wasn't over. I was going to fight it.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Ring! Ring! I groaned and switched my phone to silent. I had lost count of how many times my phone had actually gone off the past two days. I didn't care though. I didn't want to answer it. I had been locked up in my apartment for those two days without any contact with anyone, I wasn't about to start now. I wasn't about to get roped back into the nightmare I had just gotten myself out of. I didn't care about school. I didn't care about the play. And I didn't care about her. I just wanted my old life back. I was sure that if I blocked everyone out for long enough, they would eventually go away. Bang! Bang! They were persistent. Bang! Bang! Just ignore it and they will go away. Bang! Bang! Whoever was at my door was starting to annoy me. Couldn't they take a hint? I wanted to be left alone. Bang! Bang! I wanted to scream for them to go away, but I didn't want them to know I was here. Bang! Bang! They were annoyingly determined.

'Gajeel,' a muffled voice called from the other side of the door. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it.

'I know you're there,' the voice called a little louder. It was female. It wasn't her. I let out a sigh of relief, but a funny feeling remained. I didn't like it. It wasn't her. It went silent. Maybe they finally gave up.

'Finally,' I muttered, but I spoke too soon. I heard my front door open and I jumped up from the couch I was lying on. Lucy stood in my doorway. I was shocked. How did she even get in? I looked around for the answer and saw a small key in her hand. It was my spare key. The one I kept under a nearby rock. But how did she know?

'Hi,' she greeted me cheerfully and walked in without my invitation. She didn't even look at the mess of clothes and unwashed plates.

'What are...' I started to shout, but she interrupted me.

'I hope you don't mind,' she began. Of course I mind! 'Juvia told me where I would find the spare key. She said you might be sleeping so I should just use it to come in.'

'She said that?' I demanded and Lucy nodded. Juvia! I had never been angry at her until now.

'She said you wouldn't mind,' Lucy told me and I glared at her.

'Do I look like I don't mind,' I spat. Lucy shrugged.

'You look like you're surprised to see me. I don't blame you, but I came to drop off your school work so you don't fall behind,' Lucy answered. She wasn't even fazed by my hostile nature. I rolled my eyes.

'So Mirajane sent you?' I asked her rhetorically. I didn't care about an answer, but Lucy shook her head.

'No I asked Mirajane if I could get your work and bring it to you. She didn't ask me to do it,' Lucy explained and this surprised me.

'Why?' I shouted. She didn't flinch.

'Because you're my friend,' she simply answered. I didn't expect that. I didn't want her thinking that. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but no words came out. I watched her put down a pile of books and papers on my kitchen counter and smile at me. I was so distracted by her and this unexpected behaviour, that I didn't even notice the new arrival. His presence caught me by surprise. Darn that spare key!

'Good day Miss Heartfilia. Good day Gajeel,' he spook cheerfully to both of us. I glared at him while he continued to smile. I really didn't like him. I really didn't like this situation.

'Hello Principle Dreyar,' Lucy sweetly greeted the old man. I grunted in his direction, but as always, my behaviour didn't bother him. He was a tough one to crack.

'I thought you would be at play practice Miss Heartfilia,' Principal Dreyar admitted and Lucy nodded.

'I'm going there now. I was just dropping off some school work for Gajeel so he doesn't fall behind,' she explained and the old man raised an eyebrow at me knowingly. I looked away frustrated.

'Is that so, that's very kind of you,' he praised her and Lucy's smile broadened.

'It wasn't a big deal,' she assured her beloved headmaster before turning to me.

'I have to go now. I hope we see you soon back at school,' she added with a smile just for me. She waved at Principle Dreyar and then she was gone. I stood dumbstruck. The whole scene seemed unreal to me. But it still wasn't over. I frowned at the old man.

'You can scowl at me all you want Gajeel,' he laughed, 'but it's still not going to affect me.'

'What do you want?' I demanded as I turned away from him and flopped back onto the couch. I wanted to get this over and done with. 'Did Levy tell on me? Did she say I wasn't helping out with her precious play?'

'No.' Principal Dreyar answered firmly. His tone changed completely. I had said something he didn't like. I didn't like it either. I quickly shook that feeling away.

'She's being covering for you. Every time I ask her where you are, she says you haven't been very well. She's been doing all the work for the play by herself.' the old man informed me and I looked away from him grudgingly. I didn't want him to see the surprised look on my face. The little brat was looking out for me. I thought she would resent me by now. My tummy started feeling weird and I didn't like it. Principle Dreyar stared at me. I could feel it. Was he waiting for a response? Well he wasn't going to get one.

'I came to see how sick you are for myself. I had a feeling I would find you in good health, I was hoping I was wrong though. I didn't want to believe that you would leave Levy alone,' he spoke when I made no intention of doing so. I groaned and rolled away from him. My tummy felt worse. I didn't want to hear what he was saying. I didn't want to hear that. Alone. Alone. Alone. That word kept creeping into my head and I tried to shake it away. It wasn't my problem. She wasn't my problem. This didn't make me feel better. Principle Dreyar sighed.

'You know Gajeel, any idiot can act tough and not be bothered, but it takes real character and strength to be someone who does care,' he told me and my tense shoulders relaxed. My anger subsided and hostile expression changed, but the feeling in my tummy stayed. I slowly turned and sat up to look at the old man. He wasn't there. I was alone. I was finally alone...and I felt it. It didn't feel the same as before. It didn't make me feel satisfied like it used to. The old man had done something to me. He had changed the way I felt and I didn't like it. I wanted the old me back. I wanted these stupid feelings to go away.

'I don't want to care!' I shouted and punched the wall closest to me. I was so annoyed. It didn't make the feeling in my tummy go away.

'And what's so wrong with caring?' A voice demanded and I looked towards my open front door to see Juvia standing with her hands on her hips. I didn't feel like seeing her.

'What do you want?' I demanded. She didn't look impressed. I tried not to care, but I did. She folded her arms and stared at me impatiently. She was waiting. I sighed.

'Sorry,' I muttered and she unfolded her arms.

'Thank you,' she responded as she walked in and looked at my mess. She raised her eyebrows.

'I don't usually have company,' I told her. She knew that.

'You don't have to have company to live normally Gajeel,' she said firmly. I don't remember her being so forward.

'I don't c...' I started, but she quickly cut me off.

'Juvia knows, you don't care, but you can drop the act now. Juvia knows you,' she interrupted and I looked at her oddly.

'What act?' I asked. I didn't like her tone.

'The act of not caring. Juvia heard your conversation with Principle Dreyar. Juvia knows you really care. That's why you're feeling this way, because you feel bad for leaving Levy alone,' Juvia explained and I shook my head.

'That's not true!' I snapped at her, 'I'm feeling this way because no one will leave me alone!'

'No one likes being alone!' Juvia snapped back.

'I like being alone! I've always liked it!' I shouted while glaring at the blue haired girl. I just wanted her to drop the subject.

'Why?' she demanded.

'Because!' I screamed. I didn't have to explain myself to her.

'Because why? Just tell Juvia. If you don't care so much then it shouldn't bother you telling Juvia. Just tell Juvia, Gajeel! Come on, let it out!' she screamed back at me and she wouldn't stop. I just wanted her to stop.

'Because this is who I am and if I lose that then who am I? I've already lost enough in my life, I'm not going to lose who I am too!' I blurted out as loud as I could. I immediately regretted it. I wasn't one to express my feelings and it annoyed me that I was forced to. I looked away from Juvia as she stared at me thoughtfully. I wanted her to leave me alone. She wasn't going to. I expected her to lash out at me, but she remained silent. She didn't move. I glanced quickly at her and was surprised. She looked hurt.

'So then you don't really care for Juvia? At least you don't like caring for Juvia because you feel it changed you,' she whispered with sad eyes. She slowly turned away from me and I jumped forward to stop her.

'No!' I cried out as I shook my head fiercely. I didn't mean it like that. I pulled gently on her arm and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Ouch! I had never felt this kind of pain before. I had never been the one to hurt Juvia. This sucked!

'It's different with you. I really do care about you,' I assured her, but she didn't look convinced.

'It's not a hassle for you?' she asked timidly and I shook my head again. I hated myself for even making her think that.

'Of course not. You're like my sister Juvia, the only family I have. It's different with you,' I told the blue haired girl. I wanted her to stop looking sad. I wanted to stop feeling so bad.

'Why is it different with Juvia,' she unexpectedly demanded. I looked at her blankly. I didn't know how to answer her.

'Because...because,' I hesitated. Why was it different? I tried to think about it. 'I don't feel like I'm changing because I care about you. You understand me and accept who I am. Other people don't.' I explained. I felt uncomfortable. This expressing feelings thing was not something I enjoyed. Juvia shook her head.

'That's not true. Principal Dreyar accepts you. Lucy and Natsu do too. Everyone does,' she said and I looked away with folded arms. I doubted that.

'Levy also accepts you,' Juvia added, surprising me. I quickly hardened my gaze and groaned. She had to bring up that person. She had to bring up my, my...I hated admitting this...my weakness.

'Juvia knows you won't admit it, but Juvia knows you feel something for her. It's something you haven't felt before and it scares you in a way,' she started to speak. I tried to block out what she was saying, but I couldn't. I couldn't deny it. She was right, frustratingly right. 'Juvia knows because Juvia has felt it with Gray. But we've handled these new found feelings differently. You've tried to fight it and ignore it, but when Juvia first fell for Gray, Juvia didn't hide it. Juvia made it known to him and to everyone. Juvia was very much in his face. It was a little pathetic really. Juvia tried to show Juvia's love for him in some big, over the top ways that just ended up embarrassing him. Juvia didn't know any better because Juvia had never felt these feelings before.'

'Eventually Erza told Juvia to calm down in a nice way. She explained how Juvia was really making Gray feel and Juvia backed down. It took some time, but he's slowly coming to Juvia now. It's not how Juvia would like it, but it's better than before and you might not see it, but Juvia is happy, Juvia is really happy. And...' she paused and looked up at me with such an intense gaze.

'...Juvia just wants that for you. Juvia just wants you to be happy. You keep saying that if you give into caring, it means you're changing, but maybe you're not changing. Maybe you're just discovering a part of you that has been hidden for so long you forgot it was there. Maybe this IS who you are,' Juvia told me. I stared at her. I was stunned. She stepped forward and touched my cheek. She had never done that before. It felt soft.

'Think about it. Wouldn't it be easier and better to accept this than to lose what you have gained...than to lose...' she paused and looked into my eyes. It felt so intense. I wanted to step away from her, but her strong gaze wouldn't allow me.

'...than to lose...Levy,' she finished and my eyes widened. My breathing deepened. I didn't like what she had said. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. This was happening a lot lately. Juvia smiled.

'You don't need to say anything. Just think about what Juvia said, don't try to forget about it,' she told me as she gently squeezed my arm. It almost sounded like she was pleading with me. I didn't like to disappoint her, but I didn't like to feel either. I didn't know what to do.

'Juvia hopes you'll come to school tomorrow,' she added and with a wave of her hand, she walked away, leaving me alone. Alone and full of thoughts I didn't want. I wanted to block out her words, but they were screaming inside my head. I needed to get out. I needed to get away from here. I ran out and slammed my door behind me. My head turned in all directions, trying to find a place I could get away from my unwanted thoughts. There was nowhere to go. I refused to accept this. I sprinted forward, not knowing where I was going, but not caring. I just needed to get away. But no matter how fast I ran, the thoughts kept coming, more forceful with each step. Certain words kept jumping out at me. Alone. Caring. Changing. Strength. Levy. Images of her now flooded my thoughts. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. I missed everything about her, but I didn't want to admit that I did. I didn't want to be weak. But it's not being weak. Yes it is! No it isn't!

Argh this was frustrating! I couldn't make up my mind. My head spun with uncertainty. The voices continued to scream inside my head, both fighting on different sides. Accept! Reject! Give in! Let go! I didn't know what to do. I had never been in a situation like this. I had never felt this way before. I had never felt like I was losing control. But it didn't feel bad. It frustrated me. But it didn't feel bad. I couldn't understand it. Despite the indecision and annoyance there was still a pleasant feeling. A strange, nice feeling. I didn't know what it meant, but I had felt it before. I felt it when Levy Laughed. I felt it when she smiled my way. I felt it the most whenever her soft skin touched mine. I always felt it with her. I couldn't explain it. It was light and appealing. I had tried to ignore it before, to push it away, but it had never really gone away. It started the moment I first looked at her and it hadn't stopped since, no matter how much I had tried to deny it. And I didn't want to stop feeling it.

I stopped running. My eyes widened and my breathing picked up. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to lose what I had gained. I didn't want to lose her. The defeated voice in my head slowly stopped. The need to not care went away and my head wasn't spinning anymore. I wanted to care and that was okay. It was a little weird, but it was okay. It was different, but a good different. It didn't feel like changing, it felt...complete. It wasn't that I wanted Levy. I needed her. For the first time ever I needed someone. I needed that blue haired, small squirt. I didn't know when it had happened. It didn't matter. It was real. It was me.

'Gajeel,' a familiar voice whispered and I turned around in response. I didn't expect to hear that voice. I didn't expect to see her, but there she was, standing in front of me, looking as surprised as I was. We stared at each other. Her cheeks were red. Mine were too. This time I knew why. I felt something between embarrassed and awkward. I hadn't felt it before. I wanted her to say something, but she didn't speak. She shouldn't have to. I had left her alone. I had done wrong to her. I looked down at the ground.

'Levy I...' I began to speak hesitantly, but she interrupted me.

'It's okay. I understand,' she surprised me. I looked at her stunned and saw her smiling. I had missed that smile.

'I'm just happy you're back,' she beamed and I smirked. Juvia was right. Levy did accept me for me. She understood me. I stepped forward and took the two bags from Levy that she was carrying. They were quite heavy.

'You shouldn't be carrying such heavy bags squirt,' I told her and the nickname surprised her. She smiled again with a blush. I liked making her smile. 'Where to?'

'I'm heading home to put the programs for the play together,' Levy answered in her sweet voice. I had missed that sound. I nodded and followed her in an unfamiliar direction.

'Thanks,' I muttered when Levy handed me a glass of lemonade. We had been working on the play's program for what seemed like hours now and there hadn't been much said between us during all that time. Levy was very focused and dedicated. Me? I was anxious. I was nervous. And I was excited, but I wasn't about to admit to any of this. I took a long sip of my lemonade before continuing with the program I was busy with. I reached for the one half of the program and my hand immediately stiffened. I didn't move except for my eyes. I looked to where my hand had accidently touched hers as we had both reached for the same thing. She didn't move her hand away. I didn't move either. Her hand was so small compared to mine.

'Go ahead,' I eventually said as I pulled my hand away. It was the third time we had done that since starting on the programs. It almost felt intentional.

'Um, thanks,' Levy said softly and grabbed the piece of paper we had both gone for. I watched her, expecting, probably hoping she would say something more, but she didn't. I frowned. This was hard. I tapped my finger against the glass in front of me. It took me a while to notice that Levy was now looking at me. I don't think she liked the noise.

'Sorry,' I muttered and immediately stopped. At least she noticed me. She continued with the program. I sighed to myself.

'Do you not want to help anymore?' she unexpectedly asked me. It took me by surprise and I shook my head.

'I do,' I answered unsurely. She stopped what she busy with and sighed herself. This definitely caught my attention.

'Can you not focus?' Levy questioned. I nodded.

'Me neither,' she responded to my nod. I didn't expect that. She put down the piece of paper she was holding and stood up. She was so close to me, I could reach out and touch her. My hand twitched at my side.

'Gajeel,' Levy whispered after a long moment of silence. I looked up at her. She wasn't looking at me. The feeling in the room started to change.

'I'm...I'm sorry,' she eventually said. I was surprised.

'For what?' I asked. She still didn't look at me.

'That you've been forced to help me. I'm sorry you had to do what you hate,' she answered. She looked a little sad. Did I make her feel that way?

'Don't be sorry. I don't hate it,' I told her and she looked at me surprised.

'You don't?' she questioned. I shook my head. 'I thought you did. It seemed like you did.'

'It was a pain at first,' I shrugged, 'but not anymore.'

'It's nice. It's nice being...' I hesitated. Something was beating loud in my eardrums again.

'...with you,' I mumbled. I looked away embarrassed. I didn't want to see her reaction. My tummy felt weird. It was quiet. The silence was killing me. I risked a glance at her and saw her smiling timidly at the floor. Her hands were gasped in a ball together and she was blushing. I didn't expect that reaction.

'It's nice being with you too,' she spoke softly. My tummy turned. I liked it.

'Levy I...I'm not...well...I'm not very good at saying things and I'm not very good at being sociable. Well you know that. It's just that...um...what I'm trying to say...' I stumbled. The right words wouldn't come out. What was I even trying to say? I didn't really know.

'I know,' Levy interrupted me. 'I understand.'

'That's something I like about you. You don't have to say or do much, but I still feel that I understand you and that you understand me,' she explained with a shy smile. I stared at her. She just got me. She didn't want me to feel uncomfortable or out of place. Man I love this girl! I immediately stopped my thoughts. I had never thought that before. It was a little alarming, but it was okay. I smirked – I was finding more reasons to. Levy giggled.

'I don't see that often on your face,' she teased and I looked away with folded arms. My face felt warm.

'Yeah, well...whatever,' I muttered. My behaviour didn't upset her. I was glad. Ding! Ding! The clock sounded. It was midnight already. The time went by so quickly.

'It's late,' Levy thought out loud. I nodded. 'I guess you need to go home and get some sleep.'

'Yeah,' I agreed. I followed Levy to the front door and stepped outside after she opened it for me. I turned to face her and scratched the back of my head. Levy pulled at her hair and looked down at her feet.

'Um, thank you, Gajeel,' Levy said softly and before I could respond she stepped forward and surprised me with a gently kiss on my cheek. She lingered there for a moment and then stepped back. I didn't respond at first. It was new to me. My skin tingled where her lips had been. It felt different. It felt good. I stopped her before she could step away from me completely and pulled her closer. This surprised her. It surprised me.

'Ga-Gajeel,' she whispered. I just held her. I don't know why I did it. I just did. It was out of character for me, but it felt right. I wanted her close. Her tense body relaxed in my embrace and she leaned her head against me. We stood like that for a long time. We didn't speak. I think we might have stayed together longer, but the wind picked up and I felt her shiver against me. I looked down at her and she smiled timidly at me.

'It's cold,' she worded. I nodded. I didn't feel cold. I felt warm. I stepped back from her and my hand slipped past hers. I kept it there. Her hand was so small.

'It fits,' she smiled and I looked at our hands together. It did fit. It fit really well.

'I'll see you later at school,' she added and it almost sounded like a question. I nodded to assure her and her smile widened. 'I'm glad.'

'Me too,' I agreed. She gently squeezed my hand, gave me one last smile and closed her front door with a wave goodbye. I raised my hand up to give my own goodbye and she disappeared behind the door. I didn't like that, but at least it didn't end here. I looked up at the night sky and wondered how it got to this point. How did I get here? But it didn't matter. It only mattered that I was here.

I walked casually through the school hallways with a yawn. I was early. That was a first. I was excited. That was also a first. I didn't get much sleep. My mind kept playing every detail from the previous day. I thought about everything. I thought about her. Things had changed so much in a very little space of time. It felt unreal. But it wasn't. It was real. She was real and I was happy. That was a first too. Juvia had been right. I would need to remember to thank her. I smirked. I didn't know when last I had felt like this. I didn't know if I ever had. But I had a reason to now. Because of her.

I stopped outside my classroom. This was the first time in a long time that I was actually willingly coming to class. I looked through the glass window of the door and saw her. Levy sat at her desk reading a book with her red framed glasses. I liked that she wore them. Lucy sat next to her, going through lines with Natsu. They sat so close together. He was still so clueless. Jellal was standing with his arm around Erza near the front of the class. His girlfriend looked like she was going through a list. Elfman and Evergreen sat at their desks and I looked closely. There it was. They were holding hands under the table again. A few classmates were huddled in groups while others sat on their own, unbothered. At the back of the glass I saw Gray standing by Juvia's desk. He was talking to her. She smiled and blushed while he handed her a note. He looked embarrassed. I opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Everyone glanced at me, but no one made a scene. I walked to a smiling Levy and Jellal playfully punched my arm as I passed him. I didn't get angry this time. I nodded in his direction and waved at Erza before stopping to look down at my favourite person. Levy beamed up at me.

'Hi,' I whispered and she stood up. I didn't mind that she hugged me in front of everyone. I wanted them to know. I wanted the guys to know, especially Jet and Droy who were always staring at her. Lucy watched us knowingly while Natsu looked confused. He was so oblivious.

'Should I be welcoming you to the club?' Jellal asked as he walked over with his hand in Erza's. I shrugged.

'Huh? What club?' Natsu asked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

'I'm fighting a losing battle,' she muttered to Levy and Levy patted her arm.

'If I can win, so can you,' she encouraged her friend. She smiled at me when I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I got the feeling that she had spent some time talking to Lucy about me. Her smile didn't disagree with this.

'You might be welcoming another person sooner than later Jellal,' Gray said as he walked over to us and looked back at Juvia. She hadn't heard him. She was smiling at me.

'Really!' Lucy cried. This clearly thrilled her. The others didn't look surprised. Natsu still looked puzzled.

'Calm down! I said might be,' Gray snapped at her. He folded his arms and looked away uncomfortable. I knew that feeling.

'What club are you talking about?' Natsu asked again, but I wasn't listening to him anymore. I was focused on Juvia. She knew. I signalled for her to come over and she listened immediately. She squeezed my arm gently and smiled at Levy.

'He can be a bit rough around the edges, but no one will care more for you than he will,' Juvia told Levy with a wink. My bookworm blushed with a slight nod. She already knew that. I was glad.

'So Gray, about being a part of the club,' Jellal teased and Juvia went blood red.

'Shut up!' Gray spat at him and the others laughed. A sound came out of me to. A faint sound, but it was definitely a laugh. I hadn't done that in a long time. Juvia looked at me. She was as surprised as I was.

'I want to be a part of the club too!' Natsu shouted and Lucy blushed.

'You don't know what you're talking about!' she moaned at him, flustered.

'Why are you all red in the face and why can't I be in the club? I want to be!' he moaned back and the laughter grew louder.

'You can't just join the club,' Jellal explained to Natsu. He was enjoying this.

'What do I have to do?' Natsu demanded. Lucy looked so red. 'I'll do whatever it takes!'

'You have to...kiss someone,' Jellal answered with a sly smile. Levy giggled next to me and I smirked down at her. I noticed how Gray was now standing near Juvia. It was becoming a common thing now.

'Huh? A kiss,' Natsu muttered. He looked confused again. Lucy sighed. She thought that would be the end of that. It wasn't. Natsu turned to her eagerly.

'Lucy kiss me!' he ordered and leaned forward. He was inches from her. Slap! He seemed to get hit a lot in the face. I shook my head. He had no idea. He held his face and moaned at Lucy while she breathed heavily, wide eyed. She was shocked. He turned around miserably and folded his arms.

'Lucy didn't want to kiss me,' he sulked and Erza patted him sympathetically on his back. The others laughed. I laughed too. I enjoyed laughing. Levy tried to calm Lucy down while Jellal tried to educate Natsu in some way. Gray and Juvia listened in and glanced at each other every now and then. I looked up at the classroom's clock and saw that class would begin soon. I didn't have much time.

'I'll be back just now,' I whispered to Levy. She nodded at me and smiled as I walked away. She didn't need to ask any questions.

'So are you two dating?' I heard a now clam Lucy ask Levy. I didn't stay to hear the answer. I already knew it. There was something important I needed to do. I stopped outside the familiar door and took in a deep breath. It was the right thing to do. I knocked on the door and opened it in response to being told to come in. I poked my head in.

'Gajeel,' Principle Dreyar said surprised. I got the feeling that he wasn't really surprised.

'What can I do for you?' he asked and I saw Mirajane and Laxus watching me from the two seats in front of the old man's desk. They also knew.

'I just...I just wanted to say...thank you,' I muttered awkwardly. He had been right. He knew what he was doing when he gave me my punishment. I think he expected this to be the outcome, but I had fought him the whole way. He didn't give up. Thankfully he didn't. He smiled knowingly at me.

'You are welcome,' the old man responded while Laxus and Mirajane smiled at each other. He didn't press the matter further. I was glad for that. I nodded my head in his direction and closed the door. I let out a sigh. That was done. I looked up at the red ceiling and smiled for the first time. I had a reason to. I had Levy.

**THE END**


End file.
